


Rachel loves to ride Max!

by simpletextadventure



Series: "Life is Strange" - Short Stories [14]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Max and Rachel look at the stars, Max's butt is red, Pictures, Rachel is excited, Rachel rides Max, Short, Short One Shot, Spanking, render
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpletextadventure/pseuds/simpletextadventure
Summary: Whenever Chloe can not be with her girlfriends, Rachel rides Max. Because Rachel loves to ride on her brunette girlfriend! And although Max has powers, she does not have the superpower to say "no" to Rachel ... but who wants to blame Max because of that?





	Rachel loves to ride Max!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EHC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHC/gifts).



> The idea that Super-Max is flying at _sub_ -sonic speed comes from a comment by [EHC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHC/pseuds/EHC) on the story "[S&M](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732597)" ...and I love this idea!  
>   
> @EHC Thank you for this wonderful inspiration!

**Rachel** : Thanks Max for letting me ride you!  
**Max** : My pleasure ... I enjoy having you on my back a lot! Although it feels a bit strange to fly without my cape ...  
**Rachel** : How so?  
**Max** : I am so used to flying with my cape that I feel almost nude without it.  
**Rachel** : That's an exciting thought ...  


**Max** : Rachel, What are you doing?  
**Rachel** : I pulled my top off.  
**Max** : You did what?  
**Rachel** : I want to feel the wind!  
**Max** : Rachel, please hold on to me! I don't want you to fall off of me ... again.  


**Rachel** : Okay!  
**Max** : Rachel, we fly over a city! Hundreds of people can see us!  
**Rachel** : Exciting, right? * gives Max's breasts a nice squish *  
Max decides to fly away from Arcadia Bay ... hoping that Rachel will not stop playing with her breasts.  


Max flies quite fast, which clearly excites Rachel ...  
**Rachel** : Yeah, Max! Faster!  
**Max** : I don't think I can fly faster!  
**Rachel** : I think you can! You just need the right motivation ...  
**Max** : What do you mean?  
**Rachel** : * whispers in Max's ear * Last night when you were eating me out * strokes Max's butt * ...oh you are always so good with your tongue ... and when Chloe suddenly started spanking your butt * strokes Max's butt * for a moment I thought you would really eat me * bites Max's earlobe * you were so eager * spanks Max's butt * so wild * spanks Max's butt * so forceful * spanks Max's butt * so fast! * starts humping on Max's back *  
**Max** : Hmm ... please, don't stop ... * gets a little faster with each slap *  
  
**Rachel** : * spanks Max's butt * Faster! * spanks Max's butt * Faster! ...  
Rachel and Max quickly find a good rhythm. Max feels the sound barrier building up in front of her. At the same time something else is building up in Rachel and Max. They fly faster than ever!  
**Max** : Rachel, I'm so close to the barrier!  
**Rachel** : Yes, I am too!  


After this intense flight in which Max and Rachel have crossed barriers a few times, both did not want to fly back immediately. Also, Max practiced her ability to fly in supine position.  


After the sun had set, Max and Rachel flew up a few hundred meters.  
**Rachel** : I can not believe how many stars you can see from up here!  
**Max** : Um ... Rachel, can it be that you are cold? I do not want you to catch a cold.  
**Rachel** : No Max, I'm just excited! * admires the stars *  
**Max** : Oh ... okay. * admires Rachel's hard stars *  



End file.
